


Last Dance

by atlus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: When Minhyuk and Kihyun decide to go to homecoming as a couple instead of with you, Hyungwon is your saving grace.





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Monsta X fic, but I’ve had this idea for awhile and I finally had the time to actually write it. I don’t think anyone asked for a Hyungwon/reader, but I provided it anyway just in case. I hope you all enjoy! -atlus

People often say your best friend has to be someone you’ve known from childhood; someone you’ve spent a large majority of your life with. That seemed to be true most of the time, and it was partially true for you.

You had met two of your best friends when you were each the measly age of five. The story was ingrained in your brain like it had happened just yesterday; it was the first day of kindergarten, and you were still very shy at the time. A large group from your class had organized a game of tag, but you were too nervous to join. This left you alone to wander around. It wasn’t long before you stumbled upon a sandbox, where two boys were playing with some toy bulldozers and dump trucks. You were terrified to talk to them, as they seemed so involved in each other, but you dared to take the risk.

“What are you playing?” You asked timidly.

The two boys turned their heads, both equally surprised at your sudden presence. “Monster trucks,” the light-haired boy said simply before slamming his bulldozer into the other boy’s.

“Hey!” He cried, pulling his toy away.

You watched as they began to argue. “Can I play, too?” You asked, barely louder than their bickering.

“Sure,” the dark-haired boy replied. He smoothed the sand in front of them in order to make you a spot. You plopped down, and that’s when he handed you a bulldozer. “You can use mine.”

You played with them every day after that. At first, the three of you just giggled and made jokes without really exchanging names. However, you soon learned the titles and stories of Yoo Kihyun and Lee Minhyuk. Now, the three of you were in highschool and loving every second of it together.

Your friendship dynamic was questionable to most other students. Kihyun and Minhyuk often treated you like their princess, locking arms with you in the halls or allowing you to lean on them at the lunch table. You had been with them for so long, it was easy to be overly touchy without even realizing it. They never minded, though. It was all part of being friends.

Of course, Kihyun and Minhyuk were above everyone in your life for a long time. They were the kind of best friends people strived to have. However, much to your surprise as well as theirs, there came another.

Sophomore year hit you like a truck. The difficult was cranked up tenfold on every little thing. At that point, you were getting into more specialized classes, meaning you saw Kihyun and Minhyuk a lot less during the school day. It was hard for you at first; they were the only people you were good at being open with. Making friends wasn’t necessarily your strong suit. You were bad at filtering yourself, which usually made other students less likely to talk to you.

This was especially evident one fine day in your anatomy class. Minhyuk had warned you not to take it, going on about how you would never be able to memorize all of the muscles and bones. You ignored him, and you were instantly regretting it. There were so many terms you had never heard before and they all went right over your head, so you tried hard to pay every bit of attention you could. This meant ignoring others’ dumb comments and random fits of laughter.

You always sat in the same seat; dead center in the farthest row back. It was where you were most comfortable. The same boy always sat in front of you as well. He was fairly tall, but he was often hunched over his desk while writing notes, so it never really bothered you. In fact, the two of you hadn’t spoken once the entire year.

Until one day, that poor boy in front of you dropped his pencil and asked the person next to him to pick it up. However, there seemed to be no need for someone else to get it for him. The pencil was within his reach, he was a damn _giant._ He was probably just being lazy.

 _Get it yourself, Ostrich,_ you thought.

Only you didn’t think it. You said it. _Out loud._ Your head shot up just in time to meet the boy’s stone-cold expression. It took mere seconds for your face to heat up. A hand quickly slapped over your mouth. “I’m so sorry,” you mumbled, unable to say anything else.

To your surprise, the boy started laughing. All you could do was stare at him in confusion.

“That’s a good one,” he barely got out between chuckles, “have you been sitting on it for awhile or did you think of it on the spot?”

You finally removed your hand from your mouth. “You’re not mad?”

He shook his head. “No, I didn’t know you were so funny. I didn’t even know you could talk.”

The teacher snapped his fingers, immediately commanding the boy’s attention. “Chae Hyungwon, could you at least pretend to pay attention?”

He nodded. “Yes, sir.” He gave you one last smile before bringing his attention back to the front of the class.

That was how Chae Hyungwon became your third best friend.

That was also how you ended up in your current position; the four of your sitting at your own circular lunch table, basking in the pain of your senior year _together._

“I’m so tired,” you groaned, your head falling onto the table, “somebody rock me to sleep.”

Minhyuk ruffled your hair. “I would, princess, but I’m going to have to cut off my arms from carrying all of these damn books.” He sounded genuinely sorry.

You tilted your head up to examine your friends; to your right, Kihyun was stuffing his face. Across from you, Hyungwon was poking his food with his fork in a disgusted manner. You made a grabbing motion in his direction. “Wonnie,” you whined.

“Don’t call me that,” he replied without looking at you.

Your reach was just long enough to rest a hand on his lunch tray. This caused him to look up. “Hold me.”

“No,” he said simply, swatting your hand away.

You sighed loudly. “Why don’t you guys love me anymore? If this is how homecoming dinner is going to be, I won’t stand for it.”

Kihyun immediately stopped eating and locked eyes with Minhyuk. “You didn’t tell her?”

Minhyuk smacked his shoulder and gave him a look. Your eyes darted between the two of them, obviously lost. “What are you talking about? Tell me what?”

They both looked at you, each of them biting their bottom lip. It was as if one of them was waiting for the other to speak first. “Kihyun and I are going together,” Minhyuk finally said.

You giggled. “Of course you’re going together, dork. We’re _all_ going together.”

“He means just the two of us,” Kihyun corrected, a blush spreading to his cheeks, “like a date.”

While Kihyun’s face continued to redden, all of the color drained from your own. “What?”

Minhyuk gave you a sad smile. “We really like each other and we want to give it a try, but it would be a little weird with you and Hyungwon there.”

“There are 365 days of the year you could go on a date without us, and you decided to pick one of the most important days for us to be together?” You were positively _seething._ You  smacked your hands on the table as you rose from your seat, drawing a bit of attention from the groups around you. “I hope you both have fun. Thanks for starting a fling behind your best friend’s back.”

Kihyun called your name before you reached the lunch room doors, but your ears were ringing too loud for you to hear.

* * *

Music blasted in your room; it was some stupid emo playlist you had made ages ago. It was also the only thing that could comfort you while you cried, since your best friends seemed to be conspiring against you. There were so many reasons to be hurt by the situation and yet you couldn’t talk about any of them.

You wanted to be happy for Minhyuk and Kihyun. Honestly, you had been waiting to see if they would get together. However, you couldn’t believe neither of them had confessed their feelings to you. Did the title of ‘best friend’ not mean anything anymore?

Your phone vibrated, scaring you out of your thoughts. It had been going off nonstop, but the vibrating had ceased about an hour before. Dreading it would start again, you wiped your eyes so you could read the screen.

> **[kiki]**
> 
> please don’t be mad at us
> 
> it’s nothing against you, i promise

Of course, Kihyun was straight to the point. Regardless, it didn’t make you feel any better.

> **[hyukles]**
> 
> hi baby
> 
> i love you
> 
> you’re still our princess you know that right
> 
> please say i love you back
> 
> please
> 
> PLEASE

Minhyuk, overdramatic as usual.

> **[wonnie]**
> 
> are you okay?

Hyungwon was the most recent message, and it surprised you. In the midst of your breakdown, you had almost forgotten about him. You felt bad for not acknowledging him in the situation, but you were glad he managed to still think of you.

> **[_]**
> 
> honestly, no
> 
> but it’s fine

You hoped he didn’t take that as you being passive aggressive toward him. It wasn’t his fault you were upset. However, you couldn’t hide how upset you were.

> **[wonnie]**
> 
> you know we can still go to homecoming, right?

_What?_ You couldn’t believe what you were reading. For the past two years, all of you had gone to homecoming in a group and you were convinced Hyungwon would’ve never agreed to otherwise. It wasn’t that the two of you didn’t spend time alone, but he wasn’t as intimate with you as Kihyun and Minhyuk were.

> **[_]**
> 
> you don’t have to say that just cause you feel bad for me
> 
> i can just not go
> 
> i know you don’t like dances all that much anyway

He had to feel guilty. There was no way he was offering to take you on his own accord.

> **[wonnie]**
> 
> i don’t like dances but i like going to dances with you
> 
> just say yes so i can stop being sappy
> 
> you know i hate that

You couldn’t help but blush at his comment. Did he really just go to the dances for you? The thought made you giddy for some unknown reason.

> **[_]**
> 
> okay yes
> 
> thank you wonnie
> 
> **[wonnie]**
> 
> stop

A snort echoed through your room.

* * *

In years past, preparing for homecoming had been one of your favorite things. You would go dress shopping and immediately send a picture to the group chat the second you decided. What followed was a long, drawn out argument on who would match with what color. The four of you coordinated beautifully, all with the help of your fashion forward mothers.

Now, it was stressful and pushing you to the brink of sickness. Picking a dress was dreadful because you actually cared about what Hyungwon would think of you. To top it all off, you couldn’t ask for any of your best friends opinions; your feud with Kihyun and Minhyuk had you off of speaking terms, and you were trying to surprise Hyungwon in a way.

“Sweetheart, you’ll look great in _anything_ ,” your mother assured you, “Hyungwon is a gentleman. I’m sure he’ll think you’re stunning.”

In the end, you chose a black dress because you knew it was his favorite color. You didn’t tell him that was why, though. You tried to make any conversation about the dance as casual as possible.

> **[_]**
> 
> hey can i copy your anatomy hw?
> 
> here’s my dress btw i forgot to send it earlier
> 
> *pic*
> 
> **[wonnie]**
> 
> yeah give me a sec
> 
> you look pretty

You didn’t understand why the whole situation had you on edge. Hyungwon was still your best friend. You were close with him, though maybe not as close as Kihyun and Minhyuk. Regardless, you had always been comfortable around him before. Maybe the term ‘date’ was what really had you so psyched out.

While you continued preparing, you slowly began allowing your friends back into the picture. It was putting more stress on you to completely ignore them, but you weren’t ready to completely forgive them just yet.

> **[hyukles]**
> 
> have you picked out a dress yet?
> 
> **[_]**
> 
> *pic*
> 
> **[hyukles]**
> 
> what a pretty princess
> 
> those sparkles could blind someone
> 
> hopefully it’s me

Minhyuk always knew how to make you giggle, even when all you wanted to do was punch him.

> **[kiki]**
> 
> minhyuk showed me your dress
> 
> it looks nice
> 
> **[_]**
> 
> thanks
> 
> **[kiki]**
> 
> i hope wonald likes it
> 
> i’m sure he’d like anything you wore though
> 
> i think going together will be good for you guys
> 
> maybe he’ll confess soon
> 
> **[_]**
> 
> what
> 
> **[kiki]**
> 
> what

What did Kihyun mean? You racked your brain for something other than the obvious answer. There was no way.

* * *

The day of the dance came faster than you could’ve imagined. Your mother helped you ready yourself, pinning up your hair and doing your makeup like she was getting paid for it. As you examined yourself in the mirror, you secretly hoped Hyungwon would compliment you.

The doorbell rang and you ran to answer it, nearly tripping over your ridiculously high heels. Hyungwon stood on the doorstep, hands behind his back and a blank expression on his face. His dress shirt was black, accented with a silver bow tie. You stepped outside with a frown, though it was hard with how handsome he was looking.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I’m risking my life wearing these dumb shoes and you’ve still got at least a foot on me!” You cried in frustration, “It’s so unfair, you- you-“ you stammered, trying to find the words.

“Ostrich?”

You cracked a grin. “Yeah, that.”

Hyungwon matched your smile with enthusiasm as he brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal a corsage.

“Wow,” you gaped.

He took your wrist in his hand. “Can I put it on?”

Before you could answer, your mother burst through the door with her camera in hand. “Not yet! I have to get pictures!”

You blushed. “Mom, you’re being embarrassing…” you muttered.

Hyungwon squeezed your wrist and you looked up to see he was still smiling. “It’s cute,” he assured you, putting the corsage on your wrist as a few flashes went off. You couldn’t help but giggle in the process. She then instructed the two of you to pose for more pictures. He put a lazy arm around you, squeezing your shoulder every few flashes to make sure you were still smiling.

“We should probably get going,” Hyungwon finally suggested, allowing you to let out a sigh of release, “I’ll make sure not to bring her back too late.”

Your mother walked over and pinched his cheek. “Thank you, Wonnie. I know you’ll take good care of her.”

The two of you waved as he led you to his car. He opened the door for you and then took his own place at the driver’s side.

“Why can my mom call you Wonnie, but not me?” You asked in a mocking tone.

He absentmindedly reached over and buckled your seat belt. “Could you learn how to be safe?” He retorted before pulling away from your house, “And anyway, she _is_ your mother. I can’t say no to her, she has to like me.”

“You must not want me to like you then,” you muttered, causing him to chuckle.

The car was quiet for the most part. Hyungwon wasn’t a huge talker, but he would always reply to you. After awhile, you felt your silly conversation-starters were annoying him, so you let the silence resonate. It wasn’t a bad silence; in fact, it allowed you to observe a few things. Occasionally, you swore you felt Hyungwon’s eyes on you. Not only that, but his grip seemed to tighten on the gear shift every time you adjusted the hem of your dress.

When he pulled up to the school, you weren’t surprised at the ridiculously packed parking lot. Homecoming was one of the most popular events that took place at your school. You unbuckled your seatbelt and reached for the door, but Hyungwon put a hand over you.

“Be patient,” he instructed, getting out of the car. He came around to your side and opened the door. You linked arms with him as the two of you headed toward the door. “Are you excited?”

You nodded. “Of course. Thanks again for taking me, Wonnie.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but immediately closed it. The two of you entered through the double doors and went straight to the gym; the place was _booming._ There were flashing lights and balloons everywhere. Tables lined either side of the gym, each surface completely covered with different snacks. The dance floor seemed to form in the middle.

Hyungwon was about to ask you what you thought, but your gaping mouth told him everything. “This is awesome!” You cried, “Do you see this?”

“It’s pretty cool,” he replied casually, trying to hide his growing smile.

You were about to continue your spiel, but the song transition seemed to jostle your thoughts.

“ _It’s a star twinkling, beautiful night…_ ”

The second Hyungwon realized what was playing, he knew he was in for a wild ride of sorts. Your hand immediately found his sleeve and gripped it harshly. “Wonnie, this is my favorite! C’mon!” Even if he wanted to protest, there was no time; you had dragged him onto the dance floor at lightning speed.

You took both of his hands and grinned from ear to ear. Hyungwon wasn’t one for dancing, but it didn’t matter; he held your hands, allowing you to do your thing as he watched in amazement.

“ _I am yours, only you,”_ you sang, “you have to sing, too!”

He had to sing along, your excitement was contagious. “ _Can make my heart race, I’m out of control,_ ” he continued. The more he sang with you, the more into the song he became. He spun you a few times and even dared to dip you, causing you to fall into a fit of giggles.

You really were making his heart race.

When the song ended, Hyungwon carefully helped you off of the dance floor. You bent over, hands on your knees. “That was really fun,” you said, “though it made me realize I’m _really_ out of shape.” The last part came out with a breathy laugh. The two of you took a seat by one of the snack tables and watched as everyone else danced.

“I’m sorry I dragged you out there,” you apologized suddenly.

Hyungwon shook his head. “Don’t be sorry,” he assured you, “it was fun.”

The music played on, while the two of you sat and enjoyed each other’s company. Normally, you wouldn’t leave the dance floor all night. However, you enjoyed having the time with Hyungwon; it felt like no one else was in the gym with you.

“ _Wake me up with your sweet lips…_ ”

The words caused Hyungwon to rise from his seat. “This is my favorite, c’mon!” He tried to mock your voice from earlier, but failed miserably.

“Really?” You were surprised, “It’s kind of slow.”

“If you don’t get up, I’ll cry,” Hyungwon said, hiding his face in his hands, “see? I’m already tearing up just thinking about it.”

You playfully smacked his leg. “Alright, I’m getting up.” Your arm intertwined with his as he led you to the dance floor. He gently placed his hands on your hips while your hands snakes around his neck. Neither of you spoke, but something in his eyes said volumes about how he was feeling.

“ _Your eyes were so deep, beautiful what I need…_ ”

The lyrics made you smile, but Hyungwon seemed to be almost lost in the moment. Maybe the swaying was putting him to sleep. “Why do you like this song so much?” You asked, patting his chest to assure you would get his attention.

He blinked and shook his head, coming back down to earth. “You don’t remember?” He retorted, “I’m a little disappointed.”

You _did_ remember, but you didn’t see why it mattered…

_“Minhyuk, dance with me!” You whined, tugging on his shirt sleeve._

_Minhyuk chuckled. “We’ve been dancing together all night, princess. Let Kihyun and I take a break.” He put an arm around Kihyun, who smiled with exhaustion in his eyes._

_“But this song is cute…” your lips began to form a pout, but Minhyuk simply shook his head._

_“Make Hyungwon dance with you then,” he suggested before dragging Kihyun away._

_You turned to meet Hyungwon’s gaze, but he was already backing away. “Wonnie,” you said in a sing-song voice, “would you dance with me?”_

_“No,” he replied simply._

_You stomped your foot in annoyance, crossing your arms across your chest. “You’ve barely danced all night!” You argued, “Just one dance, and I promise I’ll leave you alone about it.”_

_Hyungwon stared at you for a moment; your eyes were glistening with tears. He couldn’t stand it. “Fine,” he muttered, “but just this one time.”_

_You arms immediately latched around his waist and the two of you swayed to the music, though he could barely bring himself to touch you._

“ _Give me your sign, I’m waiting for you…_ ”

The song brought you into the present. “I made you dance with me,” you stated, “so what?”

“I wanted to dance with you all night, but I didn’t want to pull you away from Minhyuk and Kihyun.”

You swallowed hard, a blush coming to your cheeks. “I’m sorry,” you whispered, “we weren’t as close back then. I thought I just annoyed you.”

Hyungwon took his hands off of your waist and placed them on your heated face. They felt cool to the touch. Somehow, it calmed your nerves. “I’ve been in love with you since you called me an ostrich. I don’t think you could do anything to annoy me.”

Before you could say anything, his lips were on yours.

The music left your ears. Your arms tightened around Hyungwon’s neck in order to bring him closer. Nothing else existed besides the two of you in that moment.

When you pulled away for air, Hyungwon was grinning like a mad man. “What?” You asked, unsure if your face could get any darker.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do that,” he replied.

You couldn’t help but smile back at him. He was a dork, but he was _your_ dork. You liked the sound of that.

“Wow, it took you guys long enough.”

A hand landed on your shoulder. You whipped around to see Kihyun and Minhyuk standing there, sporting inverted outfits of maroon and gold. It had been weeks since you’d talked to them in person; you’d barely even spoken over text. So, you did the only logical thing and began bawling like a baby.

“I missed you so much,” you sobbed.

Minhyuk wrapped his arms around you while Kihyun rubbed your back. “We missed you, too,” he spoke softly in your ear. Them holding you in the moment made all of your anger disappear.

“I thought you didn’t want to hang out with us,” your voice was muffled by his shirt as well as your own tears.

Kihyun chuckled. “We told you it had nothing to do with you, but you never listen.” You hit his chest, only causing him to laugh more.

Minhyuk had to force you off of his chest; your mascara smeared on his shirt. He didn't mention it. “Kihyun loves me just like you love Hyungwon,” Kihyun’s face tinted pink at that, “but you’ve got to know that we all love _you_ regardless.”

“S-so I’m still your princess?” The question was so innocent, especially coming from your post-sobbing state.

Minhyuk didn’t say anything at first. Instead, he looked up to Hyungwon for approval. He smiled and nodded as if the question was silly.

“Yes, you’re still our princess.”

You gave him a small smile before walking over to Kihyun and wiping your face all over his dress shirt. He just watched in both awe and annoyance. “What was that for?” He asked.

“I wanted to make sure you two still matched,” you replied.

Hyungwon covered his face to hide his impending laughter. Before you knew it, all four of you were a mess of laughs. It was then that you realized how much you loved your friends. One of Kihyun’s arms snuck around Minhyuk’s waist while Hyungwon’s arms snuck around your own. You had never felt more comfortable with him than in this moment.

Your last homecoming together was certainly better than them all.


End file.
